There is known an electric stapler using a staple cartridge containing a linear staple. Staple sheets adhered with linear staples in parallel with each other are stacked to contain in a staple cartridge. The linear staple is formed to U-shape by a forming plate of an electric stapler and injected by a driver.
In a conventional art, when staples at inside of the staple cartridge have been consumed up, a whole of the staple cartridge is replaced, generally. However, a staple cartridge capable of refilling staple sheets has been spread, in order to achieve saving of resources and a reduction in wastes. A staple cartridge of this kind is formed to be able to refill staple sheets provided for refilling, by opening an upper cover or a lower face cover of a staple containing portion. However, when the staples are refilled to the staple cartridge, there is taken time and labor of removing the staple cartridge from the electric stapler and opening a cover of the staple cartridge and after charging the staple sheets thereto, closing the cover and setting the staples to the electric stapler and there poses a problem that the operation is devoid of swiftness.
Further, the staple cartridge for the electric stapler of the background art is formed to inject staples by passing a driver of the electric stapler through a clearance between a face plate attached to a front portion of the staple cartridge and a staple guide provided at a front end face of a staple cartridge main body. Therefore, when the staple is buckled to clog at inside of a path of the driver, there is needed a processing procedure of firstly removing an outer cabinet of the electric stapler, or when the electric stapler is included in a copier, opening a cover of the copier, removing the staple cartridge from the electric stapler, opening the front end face of the staple cartridge main body by pivoting or sliding the face plate attached to the staple cartridge and thereafter, removing the staple locked at inside of the driver path, and time and labor is taken for recovery thereof.
Further, there is a copier including the electric staplers for simultaneously binding a plurality of locations of paper by a plurality of the electric staplers and there is a copier successively binding a plurality of locations of paper by moving a single piece of the electric stapler by a feed mechanism. In the case of a copier constituted to dispose a copy face of paper on a lower side to stack on a sheet table for convenience of collation, in order to penetrate the staple into a bunch of paper to be stapled, a driver unit of the electric stapler is arranged on the lower side of the sheet table and a clincher unit is arranged on an upper side of the sheet table. A staple guide of the driver unit is brought into contact with a paper face by being brought into a hole formed at the sheet table on the lower side, the clincher unit on the upper side is moved down to pinch paper on the sheet table along with the staple guide and a leg portion of the staple penetrating paper from the lower side is folded by the clincher.
In this way, in order to pinch paper on the sheet table by the staple guide and the clincher unit of the driver unit, there is constructed a constitution of advancing the staple guide into the hole of the sheet table, forming a long hole in a lateral direction of the sheet table in the case of a copier of laterally moving a single piece of the electric stapler by the feed mechanism and moving the staple guide of the driver unit at inside of the long hole. Therefore, when paper is fed to the sheet table after having been processed by a copying step, there is a case of bringing about a failure in feeding paper by catching a front edge portion of paper by the long hole of the sheet table. Further, by using the long hole at the sheet table, bending strength of the sheet table is reduced and therefore, it is preferable to reduce a dimension of the hole as small as possible.